Civilization Revolution 2
Civiliization Revolution 2 is the second game in this spinoff series of Civilization. This game is planned for release in 2015 for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Civilizations *America - George Washington **Special Units: Sherman Tank, Minutemen, Flying Foretress, Mustang Fighter **Ancient: Begin with Great Person, 20% gold production increase **Medieval : Knowledge of Democracy **Industrial: +1 food from Plains **Modern: 3x production *Arabia - Saladin **Special Units: None **Ancient: Begin with Religion, 50% extra Caravan gold **Medieval : Knowledge of Mathematics **Industrial: +1 Knight attack **Modern: 20% gold production *Aztecs - Montezuma **Special Units: Jaguar **Ancient: Begin with 100 gold, units heal after battle **Medieval : Temples provide +4 science **Industrial: Half-price roads **Modern: +50% gold production *China - Mao **Special Units: None **Ancient: Begin with Writing, new cities get 20% population production. **Medieval - Knowledge of Literacy **Industrial - 1/2 price libraries **Modern - Cities not affected by Anarchy *England - Elizabeth I **Special Units: Longbowman, Lancaster Bomber **Ancient: Begin with Monarchy, +1 Longbowman defense **Medieval: +1 Naval combat **Industrial: Knowledge of Steam Power **Modern: Naval support doubled *Egypt - Cleopatra **Special Units: None **Ancient: Begin with Wonder, +1 food and trade from desert regions **Medieval: Knowledge of Irrigation **Industrial: +1 Riflemen movement **Modern: 50% more Caravan gold *France - Napoleon Bonaparte **Special Units: Trebuchet, Howitzer **Ancient: Begin with Cathedral, and knowledge of Pottery **Medieval: 1/2 price roads **Industrial: +2 attack from Cannon units **Modern: +1 movement for Riflemen *Germany - Bismarck **Special Units: Panzer Tank, Heinkel Bomber, 85mm Gun **Ancient: Automatic upgrades for units, Warriors begin as Veterans **Medieval: +1 production for forests **Industrial: 1/2 cost Barracks **Modern: 2% interest on gold in treasury *Greece - Alexander the Great **Special Units: Hoplite, Trireme **Ancient: Begin with Democracy and courthouse built in capital **Medieval: 15% higher chance of receiving Great People **Industrial: 1/2 cost library **Modern: +1 food from seas *India - Gandhi **Special Units: None **Ancient: Access to all resources, no Anarchy when changing governments **Medieval: Knowledge of Religion **Industrial: 1/2 price Settlers **Modern: 1/2 price Courthouses *Japan - Nobunaga **Special Units: Samurai, Ashigaru Pikemen, Shogun, Val Bomber, Zero Fighter **Ancient: Knowledge of Ceremonial Burial, + 1 food from Sea **Medieval: +1 Samurai attack **Industrial: Cities not affected by Anarchy **Modern: +30% science production *Mongolia - Genghis Khan **Special Units: Keshik **Ancient: +50% trade from captured cities, Barbarian villages join Civ when defeated **Medieval: +1 Knight and Keshik movement **Industrial: +2 food from Mountains **Modern: Knowledge of Communism *Rome - Julius Caesar **Special Units: Cataphract **Ancient: Begin with Code of Laws and 1/2 price roads **Medieval: 1/2 price Wonders **Industrial: 20% higher chance of receiving a Great Person **Modern: New cities have +1 population *Russia - Catherine the Great **Special Units: Cossack, T34 Tank **Ancient: More of the map visible, +1 food from Plains **Medieval: Defensive units receive Loyalty **Industrial: Knowledge of Communism **Modern: 1/2 price spies *Spain - Isabella **Special Units: Conquistador **Ancient: Knowledge of Navigation, double exploration money **Medieval: +1 Naval combat **Industrial: +50% gold production **Modern: +1 production from hills *Zulu - Shaka **Special Units: Impi Warrior **Ancient: Easier to overrun enemies, +1 movement **Medieval: 30% city production **Industrial: +50% gold production **Modern: 1/2 cost Riflemen *Israel - David **Special Units: None **Ancient: Knowledge of Religion, +50% population growth **Medieval: +2 unit attack and defense **Industrial: Temples and Cathedrals produce 50% more culture **Modern: 45% gold production *Mohawk - Thayendanegea **Special Units: None **Ancient: Knowledge of Pottery, units have +1 movement in Forests. **Medieval: +1 attack on Legions and Knights **Industrial: 1/2 cost of units while in war **Modern: All cities gain +3 culture *Akkadia - Sargon the Great *Special Units: None *Ancient: Begin with a bigger city, technologies discovered after conquering other Civs *Medieval: New units are automatically upgraded to Veterans *Industrial: Temples produce more culture *Modern: +40% gold production *Inca - Pachacuti **Special Units: Slinger **Ancient: Begin with Agriculture, +1 movement **Medieval: +1 food from Hill regions **Industrial: 1/2 cost buildings **Modern: +1 defense for all units *Persia - Xerxes **Special Units: Immortals **Ancient: Knowledge of Bronze Working, +1 attack in desert regions **Medieval: New units receive Infiltration upgrade **Industrial: +1 population in new cities **Modern: New cities have larger borders *Babylon - Nebuchadnezzar **Special Units: None **Ancient: Knowledge of Horseback Riding, +1 city defense **Medieval: 1/2 cost Walls **Industrial: Knowledge of Invention **Modern: +3 science from Plains Technologies Ancient Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games